It Comes Naturally
by alisha7
Summary: This story is a JxB and it starts right before Bella jumps off the cliff.
1. Just One More Time

_**A/N - Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so don't expect it to be anything amazing or the best story you've ever read. I just had some ideas and wanted to get them out. It's not going to be a one chapter story, I plan on publishing once a week and if it gets to be too much I'll let you know. It shouldn't for a while though, as it's summer break and I have nothing to do. It starts as Bella is about to jump off the cliff just to let yo guys know. Well, without further ado, here it is.**_

**Disclaimer** - I unfortunately do not own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn. They all belong to the wonderfully amazing Stephanie Meyer. I'm just using her characters with my crazy ideas.

* * *

**It Comes Naturally**

**Chapter 1 - Just One More Time  
**

I gazed over the edge of the cliff, wondering if I could actually go through with it. It was an intimidating height to say the least. But I had no choice, I had to hear him again one last time as I knew this jump would surely cause my death. I would die happy.

"Bella, don't do this, it's too dangerous," Edward's beautiful, song like voice warned me.

"I have to, it's the only way I can hear you. It's the only way I know you actually exist," I replied.

Before I could second guess myself, come to my senses, I ran for the edge of the cliff and flung myself off it. Just as I started free falling I heard a voice yelling at me, the voice of my best friend.

"Bells! What's wrong with you? There's a storm coming," Jake's husky voice screeched.

"Jake, I'm sorry, I lo- " I attempted to tell him, but I crashed in the water mid sentence, being cut off. I sank further and further down, desperately flailing around to find the surface. I pushed harder, willing myself to get to the cooling air, not for my sake but for Jake's.

I knew I was getting closer to the surface and finally my head popped free from the water. I struggled to stay afloat and managed long enough to see Jake hurl himself over the edge after me.

"Jacob, no! Don't do it! I'll be fine!" I screamed at him, knowing fully that he could hear me but it was still too late.

He was falling faster than I had, no doubt because of his body weight being at least twice mine. I saw him hit the water mere feet from me, shoving a giant wave my way causing me to be pushed down into the darkness yet again. I tried in vain to get to the spot where Jake had landed but the violent water fought against me effortlessly.

Just as I was about to give up and let the water pull me back under, I felt two warm, strong hands grab my waist and yank me up. I knew I was safe then, being in Jake's hands always made me feel that way. He placed my arms around his neck and I held on with all the strength I could muster. He swam for shore, but I don't remember ever getting there. I guess I must have fainted along the way as I woke up later on in Jake's bed but he was nowhere to be found.

"Jake, where are you? Jake? JAKE!" I yelled with all my might, but he didn't show up at the door like I figured he would. It seemed as though Billy wasn't here either, or he'd have come to check on me.

I was sort of curious as to where he may have been after the day we had. I had just thought he would have stayed with me. Well, I guess not..

Just then I heard my stomach growl and immediately regretted not eating breakfast that morning. I stretched my muscles and went to get up, feeling a sudden head rush. _Woah_, I thought, _I really need to eat something before I faint._

Getting out of Jacob's bed and walking to the kitchen in his tiny home felt a bit odd, as my muscles were still stiff from today's events. _No more cliff diving for you_, I told myself while I searched through the cupboards at the Black's home like it was my own. Well, it pretty much was now with the amount of time I spent here alongside Jake.

I managed to find some Frosted Flakes and grabbed the milk out of the fridge. Popping some bread into the toaster, I started scarfing my cereal down faster than I thought possible.

"I shouldn't be around Jake so much, it's scary how much I act more and more like him every day," I mumbled aloud to the completely empty house.

"Why's that Bells? Is being like me such a bad thing?" Jacob asked, feigning sadness.

He headed straight for the fridge and grabbed the milk, drinking right from the carton that I had just used. _Ew, _I thought, _hopefully he hasn't done that before today._ I shivered at the thought.

He laughed at me like he knew what I had just thought about.

"Don't worry, I only do this every day," he snorted wickedly.

I lost my appetite then and as if on cue, the toast popped up. I no longer wanted to eat anything from the disgustingness that was Jacob. I pointed to the toast and he automatically grabbed it, stuffing his face full faster than humanly possible. But that made sense, seeing as he wasn't human.

I fake gagged and then smiled at my best friend. We sat in the dining room in a comfortable silence for a few minutes while Jakes ate. After finishing off the toast, Jake opened his mouth to talk.

"So Bella, I like the new fashion statement, what is it called? Let's steal what's left of Jacob's clothes?" he laughed.

I looked down at myself for the first time since I had woken up and sure enough, I was wearing one of Jake's smaller t-shirts, that funnily still came to my knees and a pair of silk boxers.

The look on my face must have been priceless because the next thing I knew, Jake was laughing his head off while he rolled around on the floor.

"Shut up," I told him seriously but I couldn't hold back the laugh that came out of me. He stopped laughing but smirked at me mischievously. Then something occurred to me and I was instantly furious.

"Jacob Ephriam Black, how in the hell did_ I _get in _your_ clothes? If you put one of your hands on me I swear I will never speak to you again," I threatened him.

Well, at least he had the decency to look guilty and a tad bit embarrassed. I was still angry with him when he finally got the guts to say something.

"I'm sorry Bells, I honestly didn't think you'd be this mad. You were all wet and shaking because you were so cold. I promise that when I changed your clothes I kept my eyes closed and my hands to myself," he apologized honestly.

My anger was completely washed away at the truth behind his apology. I knew he was completely sincere and no matter how much I wanted to, staying mad at Jacob wasn't something I could ever do.

_Ugh_, I groaned inwardly as he looked at me with those big puppy dog eyes of his. No pun intended.

"Fine, I forgive you. Just don't let it _ever_ happen again or you will seriously regret it."

He laughed at my threat, but nodded his head none the less, agreeing with me.

We made our way to his tiny living room a few minutes later and he flicked on the TV. Sitting on the couch, I snuggled into Jake's side and he put his arm around me. I felt secure and couldn't help but sink further into his warmth. Some cooking show was on but I wasn't really focused on it. All I wanted to do ask him where he'd been when I woke up, but I figured he would tell me when he was ready so I didn't ask. Finally he spoke what I was dying to hear.

"So Bells, I'm sorry for not being here this afternoon, I had some things to do. We had some," he seemed to struggle with himself to find the right words. "well, not some, a lot of problems lately, today being the worst. Harry Clearw—Harry Clearwater died today," he stuttered and bit back a sob.

"Oh Jake," I soothed and started rubbing his back tenderly.

I knew Harry had been in his life since forever and was his father's best friend, this had to be hard on him. And Charlie, I totally forgot that Harry had been his best friend just as much as Jake was mine. I suddenly felt guilty for jumping off the cliff today, causing more worry and grief for Jake.

"I'm sorry Jake, I really am. Not just about Harry but about jumping off that cliff without you. I just—I just had to do it to try to hear hi—never mind. I'm just really, really sorry," I told him guiltily.

"It's alright Bells, don't you worry your pretty little head over anything. It's my job to protect you," he let me know for the thousandth time.

I looked in his eyes for the first time since we had came into his living room and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. He probably hadn't with all the trouble Victoria had caused, she had them running double and triple patrol so they never got any sleep.

"Let's get you to bed mister, you look like a wreck and you need your sleep," I whispered while I rested my head on his chest.

He grumbled something that sounded something along the lines of, "only if you come with me." I wasn't too sure though but it was Jake, so what's the worst that could happen?

I stood up and pulled on his arm, doing my best to get him to come with me. He stood up lazily and followed me into his room. I forced him to the bed and tried to get away quickly but he grabbed my waist and pulled me down beside him. _I'll stay until he falls asleep_, I told myself quickly. But as I laid there for a couple minutes I felt sleep come over me and no longer could find it in me to pull myself away from Jake's warm, muscled body.

* * *

_**A/N - Well, what did you think? Let me know if I could do anything better and if you liked it/hated it. The more reviews I get the happier I will be. (And when I'm happy I write more) Thanks for reading :)**_


	2. Oh Crap

**A/N - Alright, so I had this one done so I figured I might as well post it. Here it is, Chapter 2. It's not quite as long as the first one, but I needed to stop where I did. It worked out pretty good for my future plans. Hope you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, the fabulous Stephenie Meyer does. She's an amazing woman.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 - Oh Crap

When I woke up I was pleasantly surprised, I had slept the whole night without one nightmare, and that in itself was strange. I really didn't feel like getting up because I was still so sore and my body begged me to stay in bed. So I did, not even bothering to open my eyes in the first place. But I was hot, like burning hot. I felt like I was going to overheat and die. I really didn't know why I was so hot, I had kicked all the blankets off and was just laying there in my clothes. I opened my eyes and looked down. I guess they weren't my clothes, they were Jacob's. And then I realized why I was so dang hot. Jake had his huge arm wrapped around me and had me so tightly against him that I was on fire.

I tried desperately to get out from under his iron grip but failed... miserably. There was no way I was getting out of this situation without waking him up, that much was clear. His arm just wouldn't budge.

"Jake. Jake, wake up," I whispered quickly, feeling as though I was going to suffocate. But it was no use, he just pulled me closer to him, if that was even possible.

That was it, the last straw, I had to bring out the big guns now. If it was the only way to get him out of this bed, then dangit I would do it. I turned my head around as much as I could and whispered in his ear,

"Jake, breakfast is ready." Like a flash of lightening he was out of that bed causing me to be thrown off the other side only to land on the floor with a bang. _Ouch, _I thought_, that was painful. At least it got me out of that bed though._

Jake turned around to look at me, shocked but smiling none the less. Okay, I guess he didn't remember me staying here last night and after yesterday, who could blame him?

Then everything must have come back to him as the corners of his mouth turned down suddenly. He reached over to grab my hand and help me up. He pulled me up but wouldn't let go, hugging me to himself tighter than was safe for me, as if he was hanging on for dear life.

I sighed, "Jake, you have to let me go. I'm here. I promise I won't go anywhere."

He held me for a few more seconds and let go reluctantly, reaching for my hand as we walked out the door of his small bedroom.

Billy was nowhere to be found, but I assumed he was over with Sue, Seth and Leah trying to figure out what the plans are for Harry's funeral. My guess is that Charlie was there too.

Oh crap, Charlie! I had forgotten to call him last night and let him know I would be staying here with Jacob. He was probably worried sick about me. I didn't need to cause any more trouble after yesterday.

"Jake. Jake! I forgot to call Charlie! He's probably sending out a search party looking for me because I didn't come home last night."

"Relax Bells, Dad told him that you were here with me and would probably just crash on the couch after the long day. He knows where you are."

I relaxed instantly, letting out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"Alright, now that we have that sorted out, breakfast sound good to you?"

"Anytime food is involved Bells, you should know it sounds good to me. Growing wolf here," he laughed.

I smacked him playfully on the chest and he growled at me in retaliation. I just laughed at him and made my way to the kitchen to find something to eat.

After searching the whole way through their tiny kitchen, I had found enough ingredients to make us some spaghetti. I found some garlic powder in the cupboard and figured we might as well have some garlic bread too.

I yelled to Jake and told him that he was in charge of that while I would make, well, everything else.

After I had pretty much finished up with the spaghetti, Jake got a move on with the bread. By the time I was finished, so was he. I pulled two plates out and sat them on the counter. I put a couple scoops on one for me, then put almost all that was left on to the other plate for Jacob. Putting a piece of garlic bread with my plate and four with Jake's, I headed to the table.

When I sat the food down in front of him, he smelled in appreciatively.

"This smells great Bells, nice job."

"Thanks," I mumbled, feeling a bit embarrassed at his praises.

We dug in quickly and even though Jake had like four times as much food as me, he was done before I had taken 3 bites. Yuck, such a guy, well werewolf really.

After lunch we decided to just chill and watch a movie. Jake popped the movie in the DVD player, some dance movie called _Step Up_ or something like that and we settled in on the couch.

We were only about twenty minutes into the movie when I felt my eye lids closing on me. I fought against sleep but lost and dozed off quickly.

I woke up to the television off and Jake asleep next to me. Thankfully it was still light out so I hadn't slept all my day away. I did need to go sometime to make dinner for Charlie, I'm sure he'd appreciate it after the past couple of days.

I slide off the couch as slowly as I could, trying not to disturb the sleeping form of Jacob. He looked so peaceful I just couldn't wake him up, especially not with my natural born clumsiness. But as usual, when I tried to get up I tripped over nothing and fell right onto Jake.

He woke up with a jump, now completely awake.

"Bella, were you trying to sneak off without telling me?" he asked, looking at me sceptically.

"Umm, uhh, no?" it sounded more like a question, though I knew he could tell I was lying.

"Sure you weren't," he replied easily rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on Jake, you know I can't lie. It's not fair," I pouted. "I do need to get home though, it's almost dinner time and I figured Charlie would like something other than the diner."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll see you later then?"

"Sure, sure," I answered, stealing his signature line and he just laughed at me as I walked out to the truck.

I made it home quicker than I expected. Unlocking the door and walking into the house I noticed a note on the table. It was from Charlie.

_Hey Bells, don't worry about dinner tonight. I'll be at Sue's helping with arrangements and she'll probably cook something for all of us. Enjoy your free night, but don't expect it to happen again anytime soon._

_Love you, Charlie._

Well, I guess I rushed home for nothing then. Oh well, I'll have to find something productive to do. I noticed some laundry piling up and figured I might as well do it.

I shoved the darks in the washer and shuffled back into the kitchen. Still dishes in the sink. I got to those too, washed, dried and put away quick enough that the washer hadn't stopped yet. My bedding needed done so I went up to my room to get it, grabbing Charlie's as well.

After finishing up with the laundry I dusted a bit and was starting to get hungry. I was feeling kind of lazy and didn't want to cook, so I settled for some KD, one of the little cups. As soon as I had started the microwave the phone rang. I figured it was Jake, just calling to check up on me.

I reached the phone right as it rang for the third time and picked it up.

"Hey Jake, don't worry I'm fine," I said automatically.

"Bella?" the voice replied, but it wasn't the voice of my best friend.

This was the voice I had dreamed of hearing for months. It was still as beautiful as ever. _Unbelievable_ was the only word going through my head.

I dropped the phone and my heart stopped.

* * *

**A/N - Ouuu cliffie, sorry. But I bet you can guess who it is. Review Review Review ! I would absolutely love to know what you think. :)**


	3. What have I done?

**A/N - Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry for not updating very quickly. I was at camp for a week and barely had time to myself to write anything. I did manage to get this chapter done though, and I hope you like it. It took me some time to write it as I just kept reworking it cause it didn't seem to flow right in my mind. It still might not, but I hope it's better now. Anywho, here it is. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything Twilight or to do with Twilight, it all belongs to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter 3 – What Have I Done?

Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh, oh my sweet Mary mother of God. What is going on? This can't be happening! How can this be happening? I think I've finally lost it. Is this like some sick joke, a cruel game called risk Bella's sanity? A steady stream of questions ran through my head so fast that they were all starting to get jumbled together.

Nothing was making sense. Why was he calling now, that's what I couldn't understand.. Not that I could really object.

I barely noticed the tears running down my face as I reached for the phone again. I hastily wiped them away before putting it to my ear.

"E – Edward? Are you still there?" I said into the receiver, silently begging him to answer me.

"Yes, love. Of course I am," he answered and my heart fluttered to life.

"H – how've you been?" I questioned, not wanting him to hang up on me so soon.

"Honestly, I've been horrible. I miss you so much Bella. I'm so sorry for leaving you. But I'm the one who should be asking you these questions, among other things..." he trailed off.

"Terrible Edward, I've been terrible. I can't live without you. Wait, what other things should you be asking me?" I wondered out loud.

"Well first, why did you jump off that cliff? Second, did you have a death wish? And third, how are you even still alive? Alice didn't see you get out of the water," he asked, his voice getting more angered as he spoke.

Instantly I felt like crap, I had totally forgotten that Alice probably would see me make the decision to jump alone. I guess I just sort of figured she didn't care enough to look anymore.

"Oh Edward, I'm sorry. I really am. But no, I don't have a death wish, especially not now. I was doing it recreationally down on the rez. The pack does it all the time," I babbled on, not thinking.

Edward's voice grew cold.

"The _Pack?_" he asked, practically snarling.

I didn't know what to say, I was terrified I would anger him more. So I did the only thing I could, I screamed and hung up.

The phone rang again immediately and I knew it would be him. I was scared out of my wits, but I grabbed the phone anyway.

"Hello?" I murmured hesitantly.

"Bella, love," he said, his voice now softer, back to his normal tone, "I'm sorry I scared you. But the _pack? _Pack of what exactly?"

I knew I shouldn't tell him, but at the same time I figured he already knew. It was wrong, I was completely betraying the entire pack, and Jake. He would never forgive me for what I was about to do.

"They're werewolves," I mumbled hoping he wouldn't hear me, but knowing fully that he would.

"Thought so... And you've been spending a lot of time in La Push? With those _filthy mutts_?"

I gasped! I didn't think he be so opposed to me having new friends. Sure, they were werewolves and mortal enemies, blah, blah, blah. But I didn't care.

"Edward! Yes, I have been okay? They're my friends and at least _they're_ here protecting me from Victoria," I snapped.

He was speechless, which was a first for him. He never expected me to yell at him. I'd never done that before.

"W – what? Victoria's there?" he finally stuttered out.

"Yes, as a matter of fact she is. But didn't Alice see her?"

"No... She hasn't seen her at all. Was she always in La Push, near the _dog –_ I mean wolves?"

"Umm, yeah I think so, why?"

"Well, Alice hasn't seen you a lot, you just keep popping back in and out of her vision and she hasn't seen Victoria at all. Maybe, just maybe the wolves block her visions? I guess it would make sense."

"Alright... So?" I questioned.

"So... We're coming back, now. See you soon, Bella," he said like it was completely obvious, immediately hanging up.

"Bye," I muttered into the now dead receiver.

Suddenly, a thought popped into my head. The Cullens were coming back, right now! I needed to let Jake know, holy crap, I needed to let him know now or he might freak out and get mad at me for not going to him.

I slammed the phone down and picked it up again, not waiting for a dial tone before punching in Jake's number. Just my luck, Billy answered.

"Hello?" he said smoothly.

"Billy? Billy, it's Bella. Is Jake around?" I tried to sound casual, but he probably say through it.

"No Bella, I'm sorry, he's now. He just left to go patrol for a bit. I'll let him know you called though. Any other message?"

Could I tell him? Should I tell him? Billy was never a fan of the Cullens but I figured I could trust him with the news.

"Ummm, yeah. Can you tell him that Cullens are on their way back now? He needs to know a.s.a.p."

"I don't think I can do that Bella," he almost growled, his voice harsh, dropping slightly into a deadly tone.

"Okay, I guess I'll tell him then. Just let him know I called alright? And tell him to visit me when he comes back from patrolling then. Bye Billy."

"Goodbye Bella."

_Well that wasn't weird or anything, _I thought to myself. Might as well head on up to bed, I've got nothing better to do and Jake probably won't be over til morning.

I made my way up the stairs sluggishly and headed straight for the bathroom. I turned on the shower, completely hot and let it heat up before stripping and jumping in.

I shampooed my hair with my favourite kind, strawberry vanilla and washed extra hard to get the look of jumping off a cliff removed from my body. After I was clean, meaning washed a few times, I stepped out of the shower.

I climbed out slowly, grabbing for a towel to dry off with. Wrapping one around my body and one on my head, I pulled the door open quietly, checking to make sure Charlie wasn't home.

Hesitantly, I walked to my room and pushed the door open to come face to face with a strong, chiselled chest.

I looked up from a nicely sweat covered chest, my eyes catching a look at his wide shoulders and rock hard abs before getting to his face. He was wearing that signature smile of his that warmed my heart, his eyes watching me with a hint of mischief.

"Hey Bells," he chuckled, "like what cha see? Cause I know I do."

"Shut it Jake," I said while I playfully slapped at his chest. "Now get out of my room so I can get dressed without worry about those wandering eyes of yours."

"Awe, come on Bells, do I have to?" he asked with a pout, but turned to walk out anyway.

"Yes, you do. Now get out before I make you get out. I have something to tell you once I'm dressed."

He left without another word and shut the door behind him.

I pulled a pair of grey sweats and a t-shirt out of my closet and slipped them on quickly. Making my way downstairs I thought about how would tell him that his worst dream was coming true. I would just tell him, no point in beating around the bush.

"Jake, I need to tell you something. It's pretty important.

"What is it Bells, you know you can tell me anything," he smiled.

"I know but I just don't know how to tell you this... Well, I guess I'll just say it."

"Alright?" he responded, almost in question form.

"Edward called today and I kind of let it slip about the pack and Victoria. The Cullens are coming back and I couldn't do anything to stop them. He thinks it's his responsibility to get rid of her. I'm sorry Jake, please don't be mad at me." It all came out in one gush of air and I rushed to finish my sentence without taking another breath.

Jacob just sat there silently, not saying anything, not moving a muscle, though I could still see the rise and fall of his chest as in breathed.

He was starting to breathe faster as he took in what I had just said, his anger seeping in. He starting shaking uncontrollably and I didn't know what to do. I backed myself into the wall, trying to put distance between us if he couldn't stop.

"Jake, Jake, stop shaking. You're scaring me."

I shouldn't have said anything, cause he just started to shake more, not really paying any attention to me.

He stalked towards me, like a predator going in for its prey and before I knew it he was right in my face. His shaking still hadn't stopped and he now had me cornered.

I didn't have any idea what to do or how to help he calm down. I closed my eyes and waited for him to move.

He backed off slowly, realizing what was happening. But I didn't have a chance to explain myself before he turned and ran out the back door, probably never wanting to step through it again.

_What have I done to him?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N - Hope you liked it guys, and I'll update as soon as possible. Review, review, review. The reviews make my day and I don't mind constructive criticism if it's necessary. **

**Thanks again for reading.  
**


	4. Author's Note

Hey Guys, sorry about the delay but I honestly have a good reason and I know it's horrible timing. Since I've got home, all I do is sleep. I'm pretty sure I have mono and I just can't find any time to write. I will update as soon as I can though, once I'm not so tired. Just thought I'd let you know so that you didn't just assume I'd stopped writing.

Thanks, alisha (:


	5. Edward's Return

**Hey Guys, I'm back. I've felt ten times better lately. I'm not as tired, though I still sleep a bit more than normal. I feel more up to writing now so you should expect a new chapter every week or two. My posting day will be Friday, just to let you all know. I kind of had a hard time writing this chapter, but I think I worked it out how I wanted to. Hope you like it. Here it is.**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing Twilight, the magnificent Stephenie Meyer does. I merely own my ideas.**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Edward's Return

I sat on the couch for what seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes as Charlie hadn't come home yet.

_Should I have told him? He didn't take it very well, so probably not. But if he found out that I knew without telling him, he'd be just as mad right? Yes, yes he would. I did the best thing... I hope._

I stood from the couch and made my way to my room for the second time tonight. I was so ready for bed, that is, if I can sleep. His face was haunting me, he looked so shocked, angry and hurt at the same time. As soon as I told him I regretted it, I was scared he'd never want to speak to me again and that was something I didn't like.

And then there's the whole Cullen's coming back situation in itself. I wanted to see them all, even Rosalie, but I didn't know if I could handle it. They all just left me, not even a 'goodbye Bella, we'll miss you.' It just was too much to handle.

I plopped down in my bed with and over exaggerated sigh. This drama will never end will it? I laid down and was asleep the instant my head hit the pillow.

I woke sometime the next morning with Jake face still on my mind. It was going to kill me if I didn't fix it, whatever I had done.

But I didn't have much to ponder it.

I sat up and stretched, looking around my room. I turned to my left to look out the window and there he was. Edward. Sitting in my rocking chair, the one he always used to.

My brain went blank, I couldn't think anything coherent. I had so many things I wanted to say to him, but he didn't give me the chance.

"Did you sleep well, love?" he asked, not moving a muscle.

"I – I." I stuttered, still not completely thinking clearly.

All that was going through my brain now was that he was here, sitting in my room, talking to me.

"I – yeah." I finally answered.

"Good, good. Anyways, I might as well just tell you. Bella, I still love you. I have never been more miserable in all my existence more than I was after we left. You never left my mind. I've wanted to come back many times but talked myself out of it. I couldn't take it any longer. I had to see you and the Victoria situation gave me plenty reason to. It's my fault she's here, after all." he said, keeping his eyes locked with mine.

I was stunned. I didn't know how to respond to that statement. He was so upfront about it, just came out with everything. I should've been relieved that he still loved me, that he wanted me and was here. I was so happy that he was coming back, but now that he was actually here, I was just angry.

"A – are you serious? I've been here all this time thinking you didn't love me, didn't want me anymore and you lied about everything? Why would you lie? I could've taken the truth, whatever it was would've been better than what I went through, am still going through. My life is a train wreck."

He must not have expected something like that out of me, I'd never said something like that to him. He looked down in shame, like he damn well should.

"I'm sorry love," he said, getting up to come sit beside me.

"I don't care, honestly, I don't. Not anymore."

He reached his hand up to touch my cheek. As soon as he made contact, I shied away. He was so cold and I found myself craving the warmth that he couldn't give me. I didn't want him touching me.

"Please, just don't touch me. It's cold in here already." I lied terribly.

A look of pain crossed over his face for an instant but then it was gone, making me question whether it was ever really there.

"I'm sorry Bella. Do you want me to get you a blanket?" he asked, playing along with my lie.

"Sure, sure," I responded, smiling inwardly at Jacob's signature phrase.

But then I frowned, remembering the previous day's events. Jacob was mad, hurt. I doubted he'd ever want to talk to me again.

Edward walked back in holding a blanket, took one look at my face and knew something was up.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Nothing, Edward. I don't want to talk about it. You would just get mad anyway."

"Get mad? Why would I get mad, love?" he questioned, now genuinely curious.

"C – cause.. You would. I just know it. I can't tell you."

"You can tell me anything, love. I won't get mad," he promised.

"Stop calling me that, please. Just stop it. And yes, you will. You'll get mad and leave too. I don't need that again, so don't make me explain," I pleaded.

"Too? Bella, who else left?"

I sighed, I should've known he would ask. He notices everything, I was never going to avoid this topic.

"Jacob, he left too," I told him.

"Jacob? Jacob Black? He left, why does that matter to you? He's a werewolf, it's a good thing that he left. He's dangerous, Bella."

"This coming from the heartless leech that you are," came the voice of my best friend.

I turned around to see him, Jacob, my best friend, standing in the door of my room. He looked ticked off and was shaking slightly.

"Jacob! Oh God, Jake. I'm sorry," I said as I got up and ran to him. I wrapped my arms around his middle and pressed my wet face into his warm chest. His arms encircled me and pressed me completely against him. And it felt good. It felt right.

I heard someone clear their throat and turned to see Edward pressed up against the opposite wall, holding his breath. He looked like he was in pain.

I pulled back slightly, still not letting go completely. I didn't want to let go, not yet. Especially since earlier today I had feared he would never speak to me again.

"Edward, if you're uncomfortable, just go. I'll call you later and we can finish our talk. Alright?" I soothed him.

He started walking forward slowly, almost stalking like, looking directly at Jake.

"Maybe I wouldn't be uncomfortable if this _mongrel_ over there could control his thoughts," he seethed, now halfway across the room.

Jake just laughed, "Oh yeah, you're the mind reader. I forgot."

"Edward, go. Please. I don't want any trouble," I begged, trying to eliminate the tense situation.

"I would, love, but I don't think I can trust the_ dog_ to be here alone with you, especially not with those thoughts," he laughed darkly.

"I don't care what he's thinking. I want you to go right now. I need to talk to Jake. And I thought I told you not to call me that," I said, getting slightly aggravated with him.

"Fine, I'll go. For you, not for _him,_" he said, and then he was gone.

I turned back to Jake and hugged him again, loving the feeling of his warmth.

"Jake, I'm so sorry you had to come back to that. I didn't want him here, I really didn't. I don't want him back. I just want him to leave again and actually stay away this time," I promised him. And it was true, I could feel it as it came out of my mouth. I had never said anything more true.

"Bells? I can't believe I'm about to say this, but are you sure? Just last week you were crying because you missed him and wanted nothing more than for him to come, how did you say it, 'sweep you off your feet?'"

"Jake, I've never been more sure of anything. I can feel it in my heart, I don't want him anymore," I said with conviction, reassuring him of my feelings.

I snuggled back into his hotness, revelling in how great it felt.

"Bells, you know how I feel about you right?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Jake. Of course I do. You tell me you love me every day. Heck, there's no way I could forget it."

"Good, I just needed to make sure you knew. I do love you, Bells. Just keep that in mind," Jake said.

"I know Jake, and thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you. You're the best friend a girl could ever ask for."

He looked down at me and smiled that cheeky grin of his, the one that warmed my heart.

Suddenly, I felt the tension that was in the room before disappear only to be replaced by an entirely different kind.

I saw him glance down at my lips, seeking my approval. I nodded slightly knowing that he'd see my movement. His head descended slowly and I felt my heart beat quicken.

His lips touched mine and I melted. They were warm, and soft. So, so soft. It was nothing like I had ever experienced before and I loved it. For a guy with so much brute strength and power, he was extremely gentle.

I felt him smile slightly against my lips and then pull back. I had enjoyed that and he knew it. When I looked up he was still wearing a smile and was looking thoroughly smug. I gazed into his eyes, but something felt different, very different. It was a good different, I definitely liked it. I felt like I was now connected to him in a whole to way, a way that made it impossible for him to not be in my life. He needed to be in my life and be more than just good old Jake, my best friend. I wanted to be tied to him.

He looked confused at first, and it made me wonder whether he had felt the connection too. But then he smiled a smile so big I was surprised his cheeks didn't burst.

"Jake? Jake, what's got you so happy? What is it? Did you feel that too?" I asked, questions spewing out of my mouth rapidly.

"I did, Bells, I did. I just didn't think it would ever happen, especially not with you," he laughed.

"What would happen with me, Jacob? Tell me," I insisted.

"Oh Bella, I love you. Nothing with change that, not after what just happened," he cheered, picking me up into one of his hugs and spinning us around the room.

"What just happened then?" I demanded.

"Bells, I think I just imprinted."

* * *

**Imprinted? Ahhhh! Jake imprinted! :) Sweet. I hope it was pretty good. I like the way it's heading. **

**Review, review, review! Review's might just be better than kissing Jacob Black. (I doubt it, but they still make me happy.)  
**


End file.
